


you can only steal a kiss

by ineffableword



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, isak's life is tough but even can make it easier, movie marathons, thief!isak, yellow curtains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableword/pseuds/ineffableword
Summary: What Isak wants to find after breaking into this house is some money or maybe a couple of expensive things.What he finds instead is his new favourite shade of blue and that it can only be found in the eyes of one person.





	you can only steal a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so I should be working on my multichapter fic but I couldn't stop myself, really :/
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading <3

One step, two steps, three, four-

Isak freezes suddenly when he hears some sound and holds his breath. He was supposed to be here alone, the family who lives here gone for the whole evening. That's what he overheard earlier today.

He looks around nervously and then realizes the noise was nothing but wind outside. Good. 

He turns around to look at the window he opened to get inside, hopes that it won't close because of the windy weather - it would definitely make a sound and possibly give Isak a heart attack.

After what feels like an hour - but is about a minute, maybe two if Isak wants to believe the microwave clock - he decides that he really doesn't hear anyone so he can get to work. He carefully switches the light on and it's now that he can finally see what the kitchen he's in looks like. For a moment he wonders if he should maybe go to another room but then it hits him that people often keep some money in their kitchens. 

He opens the first cupboard he sees but the only things he notices are different colorful plates of different sizes.

For some reason, this makes him feel sad. He imagines the table, with all of the plates on it, everyone living in the house eating dinner, laughing cheerfully, big perfect smiles plastered on their faces. No one is frowning, everyone's complimenting the cooking, asking for another portion of chips, sharing funny stories.

He'll never have that and he realizes it probably looks stupid, after a moment - him standing in the middle of some wealthy family's kitchen, looking at some plates, almost crying at the view.

 _Focus_ , he tells himself. 

He opens the next couple of cupboards without really thinking about it and only finds things that you'd expect to find in a kitchen. No money and nothing that looks valuable.

He switches the light off then and for a moment thinks about going to look in the living room but then decides to look for bedroom instead. That's where he could have more luck.

He's right - he  _does_ have some luck because the first door he opens is the door leading to what must be the bedroom that belongs to the married couple. Isak lets himself smile proudly, even if nothing he's doing right now is a reason to feel proud. Is the only thing he's apparently good at something that's illegal?

He tries to focus, before his mind is flooded by negative thoughts again and fixes the hood that covers his head, a snapback on it like always. He knows hiding from nothing is probably weird but it helps him feel somewhat better about himself, so there's that.

He switches the light on and smiles a bit when he notices how big this room is - at least twice the size of his own room. It means there are a lot of places here where he could find something interesting.

He thinks for a moment, trying to come up with the most efficient way of looking through things here without making a mess. He's about to open the first drawer when he hears a voice.

"Hey!" 

Isak's heart stops. He doesn't care it's impossible for you to keep on functioning after your heart stops - it just does. He's never been caught before, even if his criminal career, if you could even say he's got one, is very short.

He knows he should run as fast as he can, hoping the boy will be too shocked to react fast enough to stop him, but his legs don't want to cooperate.

"Hey, turn around and stay away from the drawer!"

The boy sounds angry and Isak's not surprised because hey, he just tried to steal something from his house. At least he assumes that this is his house because what else would he be doing here?

"I didn't take anything, I swear!" he says quickly, knowing how stupid it must sound. Why would anyone believe a thief? He's nervous, though, so that's probably why he's not thinking clearly. He can hear his heart beating or at least it feels like he can.

Hey, at least it didn't  _really_ stop earlier.

The boy snorts but it sounds more nervous than ironic. He probably doesn't know what to expect and he must be afraid.

Isak doesn't want to turn around - he should quickly do something, while he's still unrecognizable - but he already lost, he supposes. He can at least make sure the boy doesn't call the police, thinking Isak's some dangerous life-threatening criminal.

Because he  _hasn't_ called the police, right?

Before he can start panicking and completely losing control, he turns around, without really thinking about this, since it seems to be the only thing he could do.

"I told you to-" the boy starts speaking again and then stops, looking like he's surprised that Isak actually listened to him.

"I really haven't taken anything. I swear" Isak says, trying to calm his breathing. When did it become so uneven?

He should be thinking about what's going to happen to him now - will he be arrested? Is this how he'll end up? - but all he can really think about is how angry he is with himself for getting caught. He should've checked more than once if someone was here. Now he doesn't have any money and he'll have to borrow it from Jonas, again, which he hates and-"

"Hey, I know you" Isak almost forgot about the boy standing in front of him but now he's brought back to reality and those are not the words he wanted to hear from a guy who caught him in the act. Definitely not. 

He stops breathing again and gulps nervously, doing everything in his power to start thinking straight.

He'd congratulate himself for the pun - straight, huh - if he wasn't in this situation right now, where it could end his still at least somewhat normal life and send him to jail.

"N-no" he managed to say, shaking his head so much it hurts his neck "No way. I'm sure you don't, you can't know me"

He's babbling but he can't bring himself to care.

The guy standing in front of him raises his eyebrow like there's no way he'll believe anything Isak says - he has a  _reason_ , he supposes, alright. Still, he'd prefer it if the boy just forgot about wherever he apparently knows Isak from.

"You go to Nissen!" he exclaims and Isak blinks, taken slightly aback. He shouldn't sound so enthusiastic about it, why would he?

Isak opens his mouth to protest but the boy doesn't let him.

"Oh come on, there's no point in lying. I'd notice you at school anyway."

He sounds weirdly calm which is both weird and impressive since just a moment ago he couldn't be sure that Isak's just a harmless thief - or not even a thief, to be honest. That sounds like something he doesn't deserve to be called, really and this fact probably says a lot about how miserable Isak's life is at the moment.

"Okay, look, just- just call someone already, alright?" Isak sighs, giving up. If the boy wanted to torture him by making Isak uncertain about his future then he definitely succeeded.

He expects the guy to laugh in his face now and call the cops or maybe his parents but instead of that, he's looking at Isak with something like curiosity. Their gazes meet for the first time and for a moment all Isak can think about is ' _what the hell, how can someone's eyes be so blue??_ '.

That's the moment he also realizes that the guy is handsome in general, now that his train of thoughts about how he's probably going to be a disappointment to everyone is broken. He's got only slightly darker hair than Isak himself that look like it was styled somehow before, lean body and  _very_ long legs, alright, how can someone's legs be so long? The guy's probably taller than Isak is which is a very rare thing to happen since most of Isak's friend call him a giant. They're incredibly wrong -  _this_ is a giant.

A very handsome giant who's currently holding a rolled newspaper in his hand and Isak throws his caution away completely probably but he can't help himself, because seriously:

"What the hell? You brought a  _newspaper_ to protect yourself from a potential serial killer?" 

The guy laughs and there are  _so many_ things Isak doesn't understand right now. What is happening? Maybe his heart did stop after all and now he's dying and now his head is tricking him and making him have some kind of hallucinations?

"Says the guy who's wearing a  _snapback_ for a burglary!" 

They fall silent after that for a moment, although there's some kind of a smile on the boy's face which Isak just can't understand.

"Okay, seriously, just stop it! You made me panic, alright, just- do what you have to do!"

The guy furrows his eyebrows like he's actually offended somehow and crosses his arms on his chest.

"What's your name?"

Isak's definitely taken aback by this question. What does the guy care?

"Uh, my name?"

The boy laughs and really, he's the weirdest person Isak's ever met, truly. The most good looking as well but in this moment it probably shouldn't matter.

"Yes. Your name. You know what it is, right?" 

Isak expects to see a mocking smile on the boy's face but it looks like he's just genuinely amused, in a fond way, which doesn't make sense at all.

"Isak" he finally answers, although he's so confused about everything it comes out more like a question. "How can you be sure I'm not lying, though? I just- I just tried to steal from you. Come on, why are you doing this? Are you enjoying making me suffer now? Is this your revenge for me coming here?" he's not sure if he sounds irritated or panicked or maybe both but he feels like he's had enough, really.

"Well, I'm Even" the boy -  _Even_ \- says like he's just meeting a new friend at school. "And sure, I don't know if you're telling the truth but I don't think you would lie. So, nice to meet you Isak. I really want you to believe that making you afraid is not my intention"

He sounds genuine and nice and Isak's head is chaos.

"Nice to meet me? Seriously?" he asks mockingly, raising his eyebrows. "I just tried to steal something, Even. Why would you be nice to me??"

Even doesn't answer and just leaves the room, making a ' _follow me_ ' gesture with his hand. Isak follows. He hates himself, really.

A minute later he finds himself in the kitchen - a familiar place - but this time there's Even by his side.

"Are you hungry?" he asks and Isak just stares at him.

 _Who are you_ , he wants to ask but he's really having trouble making his mouth work and words flow.

"Alright then, I'll take that as a yes" Even shrugs casually and then Isak really doesn't know what to think. Why is Even acting almost like he invited Isak here? Why isn't he at least mad at him? If for some crazy reason he didn't want to call the police, he could've easily just tell Isak to get out and never come back.

Before he knows it, a plate with cheese toasties lands in front of him and Even sits opposite him by the table and looks at him.

Isak raises his eyebrows.

"So, Isak," should his name sounds so good in Even's mouth? Probably not. "why are you here? Well, obviously I know, but, what exactly made you do something like this?"

Isak decides the plate with his sandwich is a better thing to look at in this moment, no matter how blue Even's eyes are.

"Does it matter?" he asks, not understanding why Even would care about all of this. Is the reason relevant? 

"It does" the boy sounds pretty enthusiastic and like he really, truly wants to hear Isak out.

He finally looks at him and Even's eyes look kindly at Isak, for some reason, and he doesn't look mad, just worried like they are  _friends_ or at least people who have known each other for a while, definitely longer that minutes.

So he makes a decision that surprises even him.

"My dad left like, a month ago" the words feel like someone else said them, taste foreign on his tongue. "And uh, no one knew where he went. And my mom, she's- she's not well."

He's avoiding Even's gaze, again, but he feels like this is the only way to tell this story. 

"Not well?" Even asks and Isak's not sure if someone's voice could be soft but somehow that's how he'd describe the one Even has right now.

"She... she doesn't know what's real and what's not, sometimes. Uh, I used to be really angry at her but I know it's not her fault. She was better, you know, not perfect but she was  _trying_ \- going to a therapy and everything. But then my dad left and she just- her state got worse and worse everyday and she's still unwell and I'm worried about her so much and you know, I know that there's no way she can work and I'm not mad at her but we do need money. And I didn't know what to do. At first Jonas - he's my best friend - so, Jonas borrowed me some but then I felt really guilty and I didn't know what to do so I started doing, well,  _this_ " he makes a vague gesture with his hand but he's sure it's clear that he means stealing.

He feels brave enough to look at Even and he half expects him to tell Isak that his story is not an excuse and that it's all wrong.

"Your dad just  _left_ you like that?" he asks instead and his hand is rolled in a fist like he's actually genuinely angry at Isak's dad. 

Isak just nods because he doesn't trust his voice right now, doesn't trust himself, too - he could just start crying and that's the last thing he wants.

"How could anyone do something like this to you!" he exclaims and Isak feels his throat tighten like he's dangerously close to breaking down.

Because he asked the same question so many times - how could his dad do something like this to his own family?

"I- I'm sorry" Isak manages to say, trying to breath and calm down enough to stop the tears before they appear "for breaking into your house."

"Isak, this is awful. I mean, what your dad did. I understand, really, I promise. I knew you would never do something like this without a good reason" Even says it like he believes it, like he  _knows_ Isak and suddenly all he wants to do is hug Even for this, for not calling the police, for asking him about everything, for making this stupid cheese toastie that he still hadn't tried.

"Thank you" he just says because he feels like if he hugged Even, he would do something stupid as well - like, kiss him maybe.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" 

Isak blinks. He thought he wouldn't be surprised by Even again, but here he was.

"What?"

"You know, a movie?" Even grins widely at Isak and all Isak will see until he dies will be this smile. Nothing else, he swears. "You know, moving pictures thing, with actors and a script and usually there's a director-"

"Oh my god, Even, I know what a movie is" he rolls his eyes but it probably doesn't look too much like he's annoyed since he's laughing at the same time.

"Well, you apparently don't know that when someone makes you something to eat, you're supposed to eat it" he nods with his head at the still full plate that's in front of Isak and he raises his hands, giving up.

"Alright, alright, I'm eating!" once again he fails at sounding annoyed but he can't bring himself to care.

"I'll have you know I make the best cheese toasties in Norway!" Even says, nodding his head seriously "So eat them and I'll go find us a movie to watch. How do you feel about 'Romeo + Juliet'?"

"'Romeo + Juliet?' Really? You like romantic movies?" Isak asks, amused, because he really would never think Even is this type of a person. Somehow it makes him even more interesting, though.

"Isak, this film is a  _masterpiece_! It's settled then, we're watching it!" he claps his hands and Isak feels his heart beat faster for some reason. He's got a feeling it's not because of the toasties because while Even is right now his new favourite person, the food tastes awfully. It's not like he's going to tell him this.

He joins Even in the living room after he's done with eating and looks at the boy looking for the movie on the laptop. There's this small smile on his mouth and glisten in his eyes and Isak has never felt so fond of someone before, for sure.

Then he remembers what he's doing here and he can't help his thoughts taking a negative turn again.

"Even" he says, probably way too fondly but he's not thinking about this right now.

He turns his gaze to Isak's face and he's smiling even wider and Isak can't take it anymore.

"Even" he says again and before the boy can answer, sits next to him on the couch, "What are you doing, really?"

Even looks surprised by the question and raises his eyebrows.

"I'm putting on the film?" it comes out as a question and it would be funny if Isak wasn't trying to have a serious conversation now.

"You know what I'm talking about" he argues and bites his cheek, unsure about everything again "You caught me stealing and now you want to watch a movie with me?" he wants to avert his gaze because Even's eyes are honest, blue, kind, beautiful and just  _too much_ , but he tries to keep on looking. Maybe he'll finally realize that Isak's not worth anything Even's doing for him when he looks in his eyes?

The smile on his face falls and Isak's first reaction is being angry at himself - how can he be a reason for Even's smile disappearing?

"Maybe I just want some company and you're nice?" he answers finally and fixes a curl that fell on Isak's face and it looks like he's doing it absentmindly but the feeling of Even's fingers on his skin is the best thing he's ever experienced.

"Nice?" Isak snorts and shakes his head too quickly "I'm not  _nice_ , Even, how can you say that?"

"We all do awful things sometimes. It doesn't make nice people evil all of sudden" Even's soft smile is back and Isak doesn't deserve it, alright, but at the same time it feels like he won something precious. "So, I want some nice company, I'm sure you too. Let's watch a movie then and make your taste in films bearable!"

Isak hits his arm playfully, giving in and laughing. A movie evening with Even _does_  sound amazing, after all.

And so Even presses play and Isak is sure that he'll probably be too busy staring at Even to actually watch the film but somehow that's not the case and that's how there are tears in his eyes some time later, when the movie's ending.

The blinding smile he notices on Even's mouth tells him that he saw it.

"What?" Isak asks, trying to pretend that he's unaffected by the movie. 

Even laughs and it sounds like home.

"Hey, I cried the first couple of times I saw it! It's nothing to be ashamed of, Isak, and it just shows my theory was correct" he's smiling at him and Isak was wrong before - it's  _this_ smile, not the other one, that he's going to remember.

"What theory?" he asks, frowning.

"That you're nice!" the smile's crooked now and would Isak kiss it.

Their eyes meet and Isak feels like this particular shade of blue is going to be the death of him.

Before he can think too much about Even's eyes, though, he remembers about something that somehow still hasn't crossed his mind.

"Even? When are your parents coming home? What if they come here now, what are we going to tell-"

"Hey, Isak, calm down" Even puts his hand on Isak's arm and probably this gesture could be enough to shut him down. "My parents are coming home tomorrow, they're at a wedding of a family friend"

Isak nods, relieved. Good, that means Even won't have to tell them about how he met Isak.

Then something else comes to his mind.

"Wait, how come you're not with them?" he asks, frowning. He imagines normally a whole family would go to a wedding.

There's something on Even's face when he hears the question and Isak isn't sure what it is. Sadness? 

"I didn't really feel like leaving home, you know"

That's not the answer he expected. He isn't sure  _what_ he expected but well, it's not this. Even seems so bright and smart and cheerful that Isak can't really imagine him not wanting to leave the house.

He must have all of this written on his face or Even's for some reason able to read him like a book (in which case he'd know how many times today Isak thought about kissing him which would be embarrassing) because he answers before Isak can think of a question.

"I'm, uh, bipolar. Do you know what it means?" he asks and Isak isn't sure how to form words and then say them because yeah, Isak knows what bipolar means - Magnus' mom is bipolar, he thinks. The reason he's speechless though is that Even actually trusts him enough to tell him this. When did he convinced him that he's worth it?

"Yeah" he answers after what feels like a very long time, after once again thinking about hugging Even. "My friend's mom has it, I think I, uh, know the basics"

Even nods, smiling a little more confidently now and it blows Isak's mind, that Even could value Isak enough to worry about scaring him off.

"So, I had this awful depressive episode and now I feel way better, almost okay, really, but not well enough to go out, especially somewhere where it's loud and crowded"

Isak feels sad as he imagines Even at a wedding, sitting somewhere alone, probably too overwhelmed and he's glad he stayed - not just because he's glad he met him this way but also because he'd never want him to suffer in any way.

"And are you sad that you missed it?" he asks and for the second time today it's like someone else speaks for him. 

He feels heat on his cheeks and expects Even to laugh at this question and tell Isak that he'd definitively have way more fun right now if he felt well enough to go but nothing like this happens.

Instead, he smiles at Isak widely, light in his eyes probably able to make the whole Oslo bright again during a complete blackout.

"Nah" he shakes his head, looking directly into Isak's eyes and he holds his breath, afraid that he'll destroy this, whatever it is, if he exhales.

If he knew what to say before, he doesn't remember it now.

Even smiles like he was looking for something in Isak's eyes and finally succeeded and gets up from the couch.

"Where are you-" Isak starts asking but Even sends him a wicked smile and tells him to wait. So Isak does. Because how could he ever not do something for Even?

He comes back after a couple of minutes that feel like forever and he's got a joint in his hand.

"How do you feel about this?"

Instead of answering, Isak sends him a smile. 

An hour (or is it more? Or less?) later, everything seems way better than it really is and if before he was trying to try and hide the fact that he could spend hours just looking at Even, now he completely forgets about it.

At some point his head ends up in Even's lap and it feels like the most natural thing ever, like they've known each other for years and this is how they've been spending most nights - because look at how fast time flies, it's apparently one, at night. Even plays with Isak's hair - when exactly did he get rid of his snapback? - and they're talking about everything they can think of. By now, Isak knows that Even is a third year, repeating after an incident at Bakka where he was going previously. He knows that he really wants to be a director one day, that his idol is Baz Luhrmann, that he thinks every true love story ends in tragedy. He knows he listens to Nas and that apparently he can, after all, read Isak quite well because he knows he was lying to him when he said he's hard of him.

Even tells him about how he's trying to rebuild his friendship with his group from Bakka and that it's going quite well, he tells him about movies he filmed with Mikael. 

The clock shows that it's two when Even suddenly stops talking about how he likes Isak's theory about parallel universes and looks at him intensely, like he just remembered something extremely important. Isak wonders how it happens that his eyes are more blue each hour.

"Isak, I have to tell you something, you know" he sounds very serious, even if he's smiling and Isak nods, looking at Even with curiosity "I might have lied to you"

This catches his attention.

"You lied to me?" he frowns "When?"

Even looks almost shy now and Isak really is confused now. They weren't really talking about anything that Even could lie about and besides, why would he lie about anything at all?

"You see, I knew your name. I knew who you are, Isak"

He blinks once, twice. Theoretically, he knows the meaning of these words, but. He doesn't understand.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I, uh" Even scratches his neck and now that Isak looks at him a bit longer, he sees his cheeks have a rosy color. Is Even seriously embarrassed about something? "I noticed you at school. On the first day of school. I was still with Sonja then, my ex girlfriend now, so I didn't really  _do_ anything. But, you know, I couldn't help hearing your friends call you 'Isak' and that's how I knew your name. Then Sonja and I broke up and you know, I actually thought about finally trying to talk to you. Then the episode happened and I didn't get to do this but today... today you actually broke into my house and you turned out to be not only the most beautiful guy I know but also the kindest and even though you were wearing a snapback while committing a crime, which was both really not practical and  _ridiculous_ -"

"A  _newspaper_ , Even, a  _newspaper_!"

"Shhh, I'm talking, alright? So, today you came into my house and I really still feel like I'm dreaming and you don't deserve all of those things that happened to you and-"

Isak's wondering if he's dreaming, too, because how could the most wonderful guy he's ever met like Isak back? He tries to let Even finish talking, he swears but Even looks so fond and kind and handsome and they're both still a little bit high and he has a lot of  _feelings_ right now so yeah, he can't help it - he gets up, even if his head was very comfortable on Even's ridiculously long legs, sits next to him, puts his hand on his cheek and Even's not speaking anymore.

"So," Isak asks, measuring every word "What are you trying to say, Even?"

He swears his heartbeat is loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood.

"I'm saying that I like you. A lot" he smiles at Isak widely and Isak can't help smiling back because how could he not. Even is looking at his lips now or at least that's what it looks like and Isak just really hopes he's right.

"I like you too" he admits, surprising himself at how steady his voice sounds. "A lot" he adds, sending a grin at Even. 

"So,"

"So," Isak repeats, holding his breath again, his thought Even's name and nothing else.

And then there  _is_ something else, and that's Even's lips, now on his own. They're soft and taste of the popcorn they both were eating before and it's not how he imagined his night would go but he's definitely not complaining, the opposite, really.

Kissing Even is his new favourite activity, he decides. 

There's a hand on his waist and other one is bringing him closer to Even and his own hands are tangled in Even's hair and then there's tongue, alright, and he's not sure how long they've been kissing but it feels like when Even pulls away so they can both breathe, it's hours later.

Their mouths aren't touching anymore but their foreheads are and so many things are happening, really. They're smiling and Isak's heart is running a marathon or so it seems and then Even playfully nudges Isak's nose with his own and then they're laughing, feeling giddy and they don't even need to say anything.

"How do you feel about another movie?" Even asks and Isak couldn't say no to him, not when he's smiling and looking beautiful so he just nods.

He doesn't really notice what movie Even chooses because it's suddenly four a.m, still dark outside and his eyelids are heavy and then Even covers them with a blanket.

When he opens his eyes, at first he's not sure where he is. 

Then he notices he's got his head on Even's shoulder and Even's got his hand wrapped around Isak's waist and that he's still sleeping. He looks peaceful and Isak  _hates_ being cheesy but even he can't stop a small fond smile from forming on his face.

Then he notices that the clock in Even's living room is showing nine am and that they weren't supposed to fall asleep in the first place and wonders if he should wake Even up before going but it turns out he doesn't have to - Even wakes up because of the sound of the key opening the front door.

At first Even seems to have forgotten what this means and just smiles at Isak happily.

"Morning" he mumbles, still definitely sleepy and Isak's heart jumps when there are Even's lips on his own but then the door opens and there are Even's parents in front of them.

Isak looks at Even, panic rising in his chest.

"Even, hello" the woman says cheerfully but then she notices Isak and looks at him in confusion, eyebrows brought together. "Who's your friend?"

So this is it. This is where Isak's life ends because he can't ask Even to lie for him and his parents are going to hear about him trying to steal their things and-

"Uh, mom, dad, this is Isak" Even sounds awkward but there's a smile on his lips Isak's not sure what he's supposed to say. "My boyfriend"

Oh.

This wasn't expected. At all.

"Your boyfriend?" Even's dad sounds surprised but also not in a bad way so maybe it's not  _this_ awkward?

Also. Did Even just call Isak his boyfriend?

"Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend, Even!" his mom scolds him and sends Isak a bright smile and Isak's going to cry because he _really_ doesn't deserve it.

"When did you walk in? Have you eaten breakfast at home? You should eat with us, Isak!" Even's dad offers and Isak feels his cheeks go red at the question about eating at home. 

Like he didn't spend the night.

"Don't overwhelm him!" Even protests, standing up, grabbing Isak's hand and okay, this is new, but definitely not bad. "Isak, don't feel like you have to do anything, alright? Unless, that is, you  _want_ to stay for breakfast. In this case, you are absolutely, definitely welcome to do this!" he tugs at Isak's hand and he stands up, too and then Even's pulling him in the direction of rooms upstairs but then it hits Isak that Even's parents are still here.

"Hey, Even. Even. I should probably properly greet your parents-"

"You can do this later! Come on!" Even doesn't stop and Isak sends Even's parents an awkward, apologetic look.

When they're upstairs, Even opens one of the door and it's now that Isak realizes he actually hasn't been to Even's room. He notices some drawings - very good drawings - on his walls and yellow curtains that brighten it all up and a video camera tripod standing in the corner and it's not really a messy room but it's not exactly tidy either and Isak can't help but think how  _Even_ Even's room is.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that" Even's voice breaks his train of thoughts and Isak frowns.

"Sorry about what?"

"I didn't wake you up, even though you fell asleep before me. I  _wanted to_ , I promise, but you looked so nice and I figured you really needed some sleep 'cause you had those bags under your eyes and you were worrying about your mom and-"

"Hey, Even, stop" Isak interrupts softly. Even's worried about him and it makes Isak's heart stop and beat at the speed of light at the same time. He never knew he of all people could ever feel so strongly about someone.

Even listens and stops talking, sending him a worried look and Isak doesn't like seeing Even sad so he brings his lips to Even's, trying to kiss the worry and sadness away. They pull away after a while and Isak can see he succeeded - there's a smile on Even's mouth now and it causes Isak to smile as well.

"So I'm your boyfriend, huh?" he grins and Even grins back at him.

"Only if you want to"

Instead of answering, Isak kisses him again and when they finally make it downstairs it's almost two hours later.


End file.
